EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MI
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Después de vencer a Slade los Jóvenes Titanes se separan y luego de cinco años se vuelven a encontrar en la universidad, Kory ya no es la misma, ni su forma de ser, ella tratara de hacer todo lo posible para que ellos no se den cuenta de que ella era Starfire y Dick(Robin) tratara de recuperarla. R xS y R x BB
1. Recordando el pasado

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo fic sobre Robin y Starfire, es que amo esta pareja. Trata sobre como después de vencer a Slade los Jóvenes Titanes se separan y luego de cinco años se vuelven a encontrar en la universidad, pero starfire, o ahora Kory Anders, ya no es la misma su apariencia es diferente y no solo eso su forma de ser también, ella tratara de hacer todo lo posible para que ellos no se den cuenta de que ella era Starfire, ellos descubrirán poco a poco si es ella en realidad sacando información de Tara, la mejor amiga de Kory y Dick, o antes robin, tratara de recuperarla por que la ama. Creo que dije mucho pero léanlo por fis.

**EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MÍ**

**Capitulo 1: Recordando el pasado**

Ha paso tiempo desde que logramos vencer a Slade, lo derribamos en equipo y luego Robin, mi novio, se vengo de él, todo fue muy rápido, que tuve que detenerlo ya que estaba a punto de matarlo.

-Flash back—

- Robin es suficiente- dijo Starfire tratando de detener al petirrojo.-

-no, él... - pero fue detenido cuando Starfire lo agarro del rostro- esta bien…- murmuro él

-Fin del flash back—

Recuerdo muy bien cuando tuve que detenerlo, si no hubiera interferido no se que hubiera pasado. Robin y yo éramos novios, desde hace tiempo. Éramos muy felices juntos, pero todo termino cuando él decidió irse, no se si ese fue el motivo en realidad o si no me amaba. Todo comenzó cuando…

-Flash back—

En la habitación de Robin.

-Robin te amo- dijo Starfire besándolo, pero se detuvo ya que él no le correspondió el beso-¿pasa algo?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida- ¿eh hecho algo mal?- preguntó ella triste-¿Robin?- dijo viendo como el pelinegro guardaba ropa en una mochila-

-Starfire… lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir…- dijo Robin seriamente-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Starfire aun mas confundida

-no entendiste, yo me voy solo- dijo robin y vio la cara de Starfire que no lo entendía- terminamos, eso es lo que quiero decir- dijo el guardando mas ropa-

-¿Qué?- dijo Starfire con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella llorando más-

-pues ya acabe con Slade y todos los villanos, no hay ningún otro motivo por el cual deba quedarme- dijo el- debo ayudar a Batman, ya sabes- dijo Robin seriamente.-

-¿ningún motivo?- pregunto ella limpiándose las lágrimas- pensé que estaba yo… - dijo muy despacio la pelirroja- termine contigo Starfire, no hay ningún otro- dijo él fríamente-

-¿y tus amigos? Yo soy tu amiga- dijo ella queriendo llorar de nuevo-

- si en realidad son mis amigos entenderán y si tu lo eres, debería entender también, el mal se cabo aquí, hay muchos lugares donde hay maldad y yo los venceré- dijo el acercándose a la puerta para irse.

- Robin… - murmuro Starfire, pero el ya se había ido- adiós – dijo ella muy triste y desconsoladamente.

-Fin del Flash back—

Toda esta situación me hizo sufrir, lloraba y lloraba todas las noches acordándome de él, de sus besos, caricias y abrazos, las noches que dormíamos juntos y amanecía junto a el. Me dijo que me amaba y nunca me iba a dejar, no cumplió con su promesa, A veces pienso porque me uní a este equipo ¿equipo? Ya no somos mas un equipo. Nuestro líder se fue, ya no hablo mucho con mis amigos. Todos sabemos sobre la relación que tiene Raven y Chico Bestia, la cual ocultan ¿todos? debí haber dicho Cyborg y yo, no somos. También se que a Cyborg le gusta abeja y eso no es todo, terminaron siendo enamorados.

Ah pasado mucho tiempo, 5 años para ser exactos. Por lo que se Cyborg y Abeja siguen juntos, ahora Víctor y Karen, ciudadanos comunes, sus verdaderas identidades, lo se porque Abeja, perdón Karen me lo conto por correo, sí correo, no se cuanto tiempo me costo aprender eso, en fin sigo, Karen me cuenta todo por correo desde hace 5 años hasta ahora, yo deje de contestarle sus correos hace 4 años, ya que quería olvidarme de todo, el solo recordar a mis viejos amigos me hace recordar a Robin. Por si no les dije antes, deje el equipo, yo era como un estorbo para Cyborg y Abeja, ya que vivíamos los tres juntos porque Raven y Chico Bestia, ahora Rachel y Garfield, se fueron juntos a seguir una ventura, no se nada de ellos dos, ni tampoco me interesa saberlo, por ahora.

Yo ahora Kory Anders, Kory por Koriand eh superado todos mis miedos. El miedo por nunca volver a ver a Robin, ahora Dick Grayson, el hijo del multimillonario Bruno bla bla bla. El miedo de quedarme sola y sin amigos, me di cuenta de algo, podía tener amigos cuando y donde yo quería, esta es la verdadera y original Kory Anders. Tengo muchas amigas, falsas y verdaderas, una de estas ultimas es Tara, ella es como yo, tiene poderes y los oculta al igual que yo, yo no quisiera que descubrieran que soy Starfire o era, ni que se enteren mis viejo amigos.

Volviendo al presente, estoy en la universidad, ya es mi segundo año ahí, estoy con Tara, así nos hicimos mejores amigas. Nunca Robin fue alguien para mi y nunca pertenecí a un grupo de grandes superhéroes llamado "Loa Jóvenes Titanes". Ahora hay una nueva yo , la única y verdadera.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les hay gustado el segundo capitulo ya lo escribí ya tengo casi la mitad, en papel solo faltaría tapiarlo, espero que les haya guastado y sigan .


	2. El destino nos une de nuevo

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que es guste mucho, perdón la demora.

**EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MÍ:**

**Capitulo 2: El destino nos une de nuevo**

-Tara, despiértate- dijo Kory golpeándola con una almohada- vamos a llegar tarde y hoy es lunes- dijo ella

-no quiero déjame dormir cinco minutos mas…- dijo Tara cubriéndose con la frazada-

-No Tara, ahora- dijo Kory tirándole agua-

-¡Oye Kory! ¡Ya voy!- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al baño-

-ok, te espero abajo, tienes cinco minutos- dijo Kory bajando a la cocina.-

-10- dijo Tara-

-como quieras- dijo Kory bajando por las escaleras

(10 minutos después)

-Listo Kory- dijo Tara bajando las escaleras, quien llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una blusa de flores color lila- oye ¿no crees que deberías preocuparte por tu apariencia?- pregunto Tara

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Kory

-para atraer chicos- respondió la rubia (Tara)

-no me interesa por ahora- dijo Kory

-¿Por qué Kory? No me quieres contar, ¿te paso algo antes en el pasado?- pregunto Tara

-no Tara, nada- respondió Kory saliendo- es mejor que nos vallamos—

-claro- dijo Tara siguiéndola-

(En la universidad)

-bien nos toca estadística- dijo Tara-

-claro vamos- dijo Kory entrando al salón-

-oye Kory hay algo que tengo que contarte- dijo la rubia poniendo sus cosas sobre la carpeta-.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella sentándose-

-pues veras. La semana pasada, la cual por cierto no viniste y yo tuve que apuntar todo por ti-dijo Tara

-Tara- dijo molesta Kory

-ok, llegaron estudiantes nuevos y cuando ellos me hablaron, nos hicimos muy amigos, bueno no se hace amigos tan rápido, pero nos hicimos amigos rápidamente-dijo Tara emocionada-

-aja- decía Kory escuchándola- ¿y?- pregunto ella

-Y no sabes lo que me contaron, ellos son como nosotras- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Cómo nosotras?-pregunto sorprendida Kory-

-si tienen poderes- dijo tara murmurando

-Ok ¿y?- preguntó ella desinteresada

-¿Como que y?- dijo Tara molesta- te imaginas si hacemos un equipo con ellos, seriamos las heroínas mas famosas y paliaríamos contra el mal, y tú- dijo ella señalándola- mostrarías tus ojos verdes- dijo feliz- no se porque usas lentes de contacto celestes, tus ojos son muy hermosos-

-shhhh-…- dijo molesta Kory- es porque no me gustan mis ojos- murmuro ella-

-¿y tu cabello?- pregunto Tara- según se era rojo, según me lo contaste ¿no?- pregunto- ¿Por qué te lo teñiste de color castaño?-

-pues porque yo quería cambiar todo de mi, ya basta de preguntar ¿si?- dijo Kory mirándola molesta

-Ok, pero yo seguiré contándote sobre ellos, son muy buenas personas, son como nostras y le dije que tengo poderes al igual que ellos y se los demostré- dijo Tara

-¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto Kory moviendo una ceja-

-Tranquila Kory, no les hable nada sobre ti- dijo Tara tranquilizándola.

-Mas te vale- dijo Kory mirando hacia la puerta y viendo como un chico moreno entraba junto a una chica muy hermosa y trigueña- ¿Victor y Karen?- se pregunto Kory a si misma, luego vio entrar a un chico muy sonriente que se parecía mucho a…- ¿chico bestia?- pensó ella, luego tras el llego una chica de cabello violeta y piel pálida- Raven… - murmuro Kory muy bajo para que Tara no la escuchara-

-oye hay vienen- dijo Tara contenta-

-que bien- murmuro Kory y seguía mirando la puerta pero no había nadie mas- pensé…- murmuro ella y luego volvió a mirar y se sorprendió mucho al ver a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules muy hermosos- Robin- pensó contenta, pero luego recordó como el se fue y se puso triste-

-hola chicos- dijo Tara parándose para saludarlos-

- hola Tara- dijo Garfield moviendo la mano

-Kory ven- dijo Tara

-claro- dijo ella parándose y acercándose a ellos

-mira ellos son: Karen, Victor, Rachel, Garfield y el que viene Dick- dijo Tara feliz

-hola- dijo Kory normal

-se nota que estas tan contenta- murmuro Victor

-hola Dick- dijo Tara

-hola- dijo Dick fríamente

-es verdad ella es Kory Anders-dijo Tara muy feliz

-¿Kory?- pregunto Karen

-sí, Kory Anders, mucho gusto- dijo un poco mas contenta

-hola- dijo seriamente Dick mirando fijamente a Kory

-Kory no viene el profesor- dijo Tara bostezando

-bueno iremos a dejar nuestras cosas- dijo Garfield- un gusto- le dijo a Kory y se fue junto a Rachel-

-nosotros igual- dijo Karen confundida, porque el "verdadero" nombre de su vieja amiga starfire era Kory-

-Hola- dijo Kory respondiéndole el saludo a Dick y luego sentándose en su carpeta que estaba junto a la de Tara.

-que aburrido-dijo Tara echándose a dormir sobre la carpeta- dormiré un rato- aviso Tara- me despiertas si viene el profesor- dijo ella y se echo a dormir

-Kory solo se ponía a pensar y pensar…

Punto de vista de Kory:

Son ellos no lo puedo creer, estoy feliz, pero a la vez triste, no se dieron cuenta que era yo, pero creo que Karen sospecha de mi nombre. Es bueno que ella y Víctor sigan juntos al igual que Rachel y Garfield, creo. Dick, el sigue siendo frio y calculador y creo que ahora me esta mirando, es cierto acabo de voltear a verlo y se puso muy ne4rvioso mirando hacia otro lado pero, no puedo negar que esta muy guapo, ahora yo soy mas bajita que el y ahora muestra sus hermosos ojos azules, que estoy pensando. No Kory contrólate.

-Fin de P.V.-

-Punto de vista de Dick-:

No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonto como para mirar a Kory, Tiene el mismo nombre que Starfire, aun no la olvido, pero de todos modos ella no es Kory, mi Kory, mi Starfire, la amo tanto, no entiendo como fui tan tonto como para dejarla sola y cuando regrese hace un año por ella, no estaba, se fue y ni mis compañeros saben porque, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, 5 años, éramos tan pequeños, pero lo admito no la he olvidado. Kory al parecer se dio cuenta, y yo como un tonto me puse muy nervioso y me hice como si estuviera distraído, ¿qué me esta pasando? Solo quiero que acabe la hora para poder irme a la otra clase.

-Fin de P.V.-


	3. Es diferente

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que es guste mucho, y con este capitulo me disculpo por no haber publicado de nuevo, por eso dos seguidos.

**EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MÍ:**

**Capitulo 3: Es diferente**

-1 hora después-

-Tara- murmuro Kory moviéndole el hombro- Tara- dijo normal- Tara, ya casi se fueron todos, solo están…-murmuro ella y como no había casi nadie, solo "los amigos de tara"- ¡Tara!- dijo muy fuerte en la oreja de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Tara parándose muy sorprendida-

-Nada, adiós- dijo Kory saliendo a la puerta-

¿Solo para despedirte? ¿A dónde vas Kory?- pregunto Tara- ¿no me toca clase contigo?-

-No, tú tienes clase y yo tengo hora libre-

-No Kory- dijo Tara sentándose de nuevo-

-Bueno adiós- dijo Kory moviendo la mano-

- Y ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Tara parándose

-iré…- dijo nerviosa Kory-

-¿a…? – pregunto Tara

-no te interesa, adiós Tara disfruta tu clase- dijo ella saliendo

-¡Lo hare! – dijo Tara molesta y guardando sus cosas-

-Oye ¿desde cuando conoces a Kory?- pregunto Karen-

-pues desde hace unos cuantos años-respondió Tara- tal vez 5 años-

-¿5?- dijo sorprendida Karen

-Si, casi 5- dijo Tara

-¿y como era ella?- pregunto Rachel-

-Pues…- dijo Tara y se puso a pensar-

-¿era pelirroja y de ojos verdes?- pregunto Dick muy interesado-

-Tara, lo olvide aquí esta el informe para la exposición de hoy- dijo Kory volviendo con papeles entre las manos.-

-Kory- dijo asustada Tara- yo no… no ¿a que vienes?- pregunto nerviosa-

-creo que interrumpí algo, así que te dejo el informe y mejor me voy, estúdialo- dijo Kory poniendo el papel sobre la carpeta y acercándose a la puerta- adiós…-

-espera…- dijo Karen

-¿que? – pregunto Kory volviendo-

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto Karen-

-ya la hiciste- dijo irónicamente Kory

-bueno otra- Dijo Karen- ¿tu eres la verdadera Kory Anders?- pregunto.

-Obviamente ¿a que llegas con eso?- pregunto Kory-

-te confundí con alguien mas- dijo Karen triste- lo lamento-

- No importa- dijo Kory – bueno Tara estudia ¿si?- pregunto ella

-claro- respondió Tara-

-¿no lo harás cierto?-pregunto Kory

-no- respondió Tara

-Tara, si no estudias te juro que…- dijo Kory cerrando el puño- ya sabes- dijo ella ya que no podía decirlo enfrente de ellos.-

-no Kory, no te atreverías- dijo Tara preocupada y retrocediendo-

-si lo hare- dijo Kory acercándose a Tara-

-¡!nooo! Ayúdenme- dijo Tara con miedo- me quiere…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Karen

-nada- respondió Kory- te lo advierto Tara- dijo Kory y se fue.-

-¿Qué te iba hacer?- pregunto Garfield

-ella me iba a… dejar encerrada en el sótano- respondió con miedo Tara.-

-no creo que lo haga- dijo Dick

-si lo hará, me lo hizo una vez- dijo con miedo Tara.-

-Flash back—

-¡Kory! ¡Sácame de aquí!- decía Tara golpeando la puerta

-¿sabes? Me has hecho perder una nota- dijo Kory furiosa-

-¡Por favor!- gritaba Tara-

-vendré mañana, cuídate, te quiero- dijo Kory y se fue.-

-Fin del Flash Back –

-así fue- dijo Tara preocupada-

-¿ella es así?- pregunto Dick-

-no siempre ella es Kory, la chica mas linda y tierna a veces- dijo Tara.-

-¿tiene enamorado?- pregunto Dick seriamente

-que yo sepa no, pero hay chicos que se mueren por ella, por ejemplo Wally y Roy. Dijo Tara-

-Ok- dijo Dick y se fue.-

-¿Por qué quería saber?- pregunto Tara

-si es una larga historia- dijo Garfield-

-oye ¿tu no tienes clase?- pregunto Rachel-

-es cierto. Adiós – dijo Tara- ¡los veo después!- dijo corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿creen que sea Starfire?- pregunto Karen-

-es obvio que no- dijo Víctor- no importa que ella tenga el mismo nombre que Starfire, ella nunca seria así- dijo el molesto y se fue-

-chispitas, espérate- dijo Karen y se fue tras el.-

-Rachel ¿tu crees que es ella… Starfire?- pregunto Garfield agarrándola de la cintura –

-no lo se, pero con el tiempo veremos- dijo Rachel soltándose de el-

Amor- dijo el agarrándola-

-suéltame- dijo ella

-¿ya no te acuerdas cuando…?- pregunto el…

-Flash Back—

-Te amo...—decía Rachel entre gemidos-

-Yo más- dijo Garfield besándola apasionadamente y penetrándola fuertemente.-

-Fin del Flash Back—

El comentario de Garfield hizo que ella se sonrojara-

-sabes…- dijo Rachel y fue callada por un beso de el y luego se separaron-

-te amo Rachel- dijo el besándola de nuevo-

-Yo también te amo- dijo Rachel sonrojada y besándolo apasionadamente.-

(En el baño)

-Perfecto, todo lo que no quería pasara me pasa a mi- dijo Kory arreglándose el cabello y haciéndose una coleta- ¿Por qué? ¿Me buscaron? No creo en realidad que me busquen, solo debió ser una coincidencia – dijo ella saliendo y al hacerlo se topa con Rachel, haciendo que sus cosas cayeran al piso.

-lo lamento- dijo Rachel ayudando a Kory con las hojas que cayeron-

-no te preocupes- dijo Kory cogiendo al mismo tiempo un libro que la peli violeta y rozando dedos, pero hay mismo se separo de ella.

-mmm…- murmuro Rachel parándose.-

-Bueno gracias- dijo Kory parándose y retrocediendo- ya me voy…-murmuró

-espera…-dijo Rachel

-este…- dijo Kory nerviosa- tengo que hacer algo… a si que… adiós…- dijo saliendo muy rápido por el pasillo.-

-sospechoso…- dijo la peli violeta-

-¡Rachel!- dijo Garfield acercándose- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto el

-no pero,… hace rato me choque con Kory y al ayudarla a recoger algunos papeles y topar con su mano, sentí algo raro- respondió Rachel-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo-

-como si no hubiera sido la primera vez que la topara, como cuando…- dijo recordando ella.

-Flash Back—

-Raven ¿vamos de compras? – Pregunto Starfire-

-no- dijo fríamente Raven

-¡por favor!- dijo Starfire agarrando su mano-

-mmm…- dijo Raven al sentir algo como un sentimiento que le trasmitía Starfire a través de su mano…-

-Fin del Flash Back—

-¿Rachel?- pregunto Garfield al ver que ella no le hacia caso-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella saliendo como de su nube-

-pues debe ser una coincidencia, además solo la rosaste ¿no? – dijo el

-si, tienes razón- dijo Rachel- ¿y los demás?- pregunto ella-

-por atrás, justo ahí vienen- respondió el-

-Hola- dijo Karen-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto ella.

-hola- dijo Dick junto con Víctor

-hola, nada Karen, hace rato se topo con Kory-

-¿Kory? – Pregunto Dick-

-hay si te interesa ¿no?-pregunto Víctor, pero se callo al ver su mirada asesina.-

- si y Rachel cree que ella es…- dijo Garfield, pero fue interrumpido por Dick –

-no lo es, se nota que es muy diferente a ella, en todos los sentidos- dijo Dick-

-pero todos cambiamos ¿no Dick?- pregunto Rachel- además yo no dije que era, dije que creo- aclaro a peli violeta.-

-solo espero que no sea ella-dijo Karen- pero de todos modos ella nunca se tiñería el cabello ya que es muy preciado en su planeta, además sus ojos son verdes no celestes- dijo Karen-

-si, viste Dick además ¿de que te preocupas? Después de todo, todo comenzó porque tú la dejaste- dijo Víctor-

-si, pero lo hice por su bien- dijo Dick- además Garfield y Rachel, ustedes hicieron los mismo y tu, Víctor y Karen, debieron darse cuenta- dijo Dick y se fue.-

-pero ella parecía feliz- dijo Karen llorando.-

-no te preocupes, eso ya paso- dijo Víctor tratando de calmarla-

-ella parecía feliz…- murmuro Karen.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo y se lo dedico a Estelaluna y a TitanbyOMGRogel, perdón la demora. Gracias por leer.


End file.
